fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom Dimensions Ecape:Episode 2
So as pyro in the doom dimensions,he does not have any other pyrus soldie abilties to be able to escape.What will he do (Pyros lands on the floor) Pyro:Ugh what happen.Wait im in the doom dimensions,AHH,and i dont have my soldier abilities.Wait i can rescue my friends from there iternal tourture from here. (A slash appears hitting power) Pyro:Ahh what was that. ???:Long time no see pyro. Pyro:Who are you?OMG ITS... ITS... Jolts:Yup its the one and only Pyro:Jolts your alive Jolts:But idk if i can say the same thing for everyone else. Pyro:What do you mean? Jolts:Pyro you should know that Exedra is the ruler here,he is the one who tortures here. (A earthquake starts to happen) Jolts:Pyro you gotta get outta here,go to the west of the doom dimennsion,there you will find a smith ability maker who will arm you up with the most powerful abilities in vestroia. Exedra:Ohh where are you jolts...GET READY SEE THE TRU MEANING OF TORTURE!! Jolts:RUN!! (Jolts pushes pyro hard enough to get running) Pyro;I will come back for you jolts,mark my words... (Pyro runs extremly quick) Jolts:Alright exedra,ill take you down my self,ability activate,darken wavern! (A huge shadow appears swallowing exedra) Exedra:Pathetic,ability activate,demon wizard. (Breaks out and shoots a blast strong enough to shoot jolts off breaking boulders along the way) Jolts:I will take you....down... (Jolts faints) Exedra;Pathetic (Exedra carries jolts into the dark flames) (Pyro reaches the temple) Pyro:There is big wall blocking this,what the heck,i guess i have to take it down my self.Ability activate,pyrus meteor (Pyro shoots a a fire blast with pieces of rock in it) !!BOOM!! (Rocks scatering around everywhere) (Pyro goes in) Pyro:Hello... anyone? Smith maker:Ugh *cough cough* who ... is it? Pyro:It is,pyrosmaster. Smith maker:Pyro....IT IS YOU (Pyro looks at the smith maker chanied from his arms to walls) Pyro:Who did this too you? Smith maker:Exedra traed me here after i made a ultimate ability card to Apollonir instead of him. Pyro:Does apollonir know about you? Smith maker:No... Pyro:I need you to create me something so i could destroy the legendary soldiers Smith maker:Destroying the legendary soldiers of vestroia? are you insane!? Pyro:I must have my revenge!Ability activate,pyros blaster (Breaks the chains) Smith maker:Thank you,i will make you more than a ability card but a secret weapon that is very poweful.But i will need some time Pyro:Is there anything i can do to help? (Earthquake starts to happen) Smith maker:Yes there is,go the east of my temple and activate the shield.Garganoids are comind to destroy my temple,every day they attack my temple,but luckily i built it so it can withstand anything.But after 2 years of them doing this,they are almost able to destory this place,including me. Pyro:I will take activate the shield and take down the garganoids. (Pyro leaves quickly and starts going) Smith maker:Best luck to you my friend (Garganoids surround pyro and start using fire wall) Pyro:Err stop this garganoids. (A garganoid alot different from the others confronts pyro) Garganoid:I am the general of these garganoids,i recognize you,your pyrosmaster,a formal soldier of pyrus. Pyro:What do you want with me? Garganoid:Apollonir told me about you coming here,and told me to destroy you here. Pyro:Im already dead Garganoid:Yes but you do know there is a way out of here,and if you get killed here,you cant escape (Garganoid slaps his forhead) Garganoid:I said too much Pyro:Yeah you did,ability activate,fire strom (A fire tornado appears from pyro and protects him,rejecting the garganoids) Pyro:Ability activate,rapid blast (A rapid stream of fire balls hits the garganoids) (Pyro runs to the temple) Later with the smith maker Smith maker:Im finally done,know to give this too pyro. Later with pyro in the temple Pyro:Finally i reach the temple (Pyro hits the switch) (A beam goes to the sky and makes a shield) Pyro:Yes finally i activate the shield,know time to go the smith maker. As pyro goes to the smith maker,he will soon find out a surprised installed for him. Category:Pyro's Story